Cancérigène
by Kandai
Summary: Pré-série. Aucune transgression n'est vraiment minime quand on est le fils de John Winchester. Ficlet.


**Crédits -** Eric Kripke.  
 **Base -** Supernatural.  
 **Rating -** K+  
 **Avertissements -** Brève mention de violence parentale.  
 **Spécial -** Entrée pour fam-fic "Trahison".

 **Note -** Un jour, j'en aurais marre d'écrire des fics introspectives sur des personnages tourmentés et esseulés. D'ici là, vous êtes coincé/e/s avec ce genre de textes. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Cancérigène**

* * *

Dean Winchester avait vingt-quatre ans lorsqu'il décida sur un coup de tête d'acheter un paquet de clopes hors de prix à la station-service miteuse qui délimite la ville tout aussi miteuse dans laquelle il s'était arrêté pour la nuit. Il rougit légèrement devant le regard désintéressé de la vendeuse, honteux comme un gamin qui planquerait ses magazines cochons sous son matelas et ses slips souillés tout au fond du bac à linge. La honte le gonfla d'énervement alors qu'il glissa le paquet dans sa poque : est-ce qu'il était adulte, oui ou merde ? Quand on était assez grand pour se faire charcuter par des morts-vivants, on était assez grand pour acheter du cancer en bâton.

Il en alluma une aussitôt sorti de la station, presque par défi. Son père lui referait probablement le portrait s'il le voyait crâner comme un hippie avec une cigarette qu'il fume du bout des lèvres seulement, John n'était pas là et c'était sans doute à cause de cela qu'il s'était senti presque obligé d'agripper le premier paquet qui lui était tombé sous la main.

Ce n'étaient même pas ses premières clopes, loin s'en fallait. Il avait été un petit con d'adolescent après tout, obnubilé par les culottes des filles et prêt à faire des conneries avec les autres cas désespérés pour oublier le temps d'une après-midi à quel point sa vie craignait – il avait juste été assez malin pour toujours se faire offrir les cigarettes ou les joints qui ne manquaient jamais de tourner et pour ne jamais avoir de tabac à dissimuler dans ses chaussettes.

Tout adolescent à problèmes qu'il était, la politique anti-tabac de John Winchester n'était pas un obstacle contre lequel il avait voulu se frotter.

La seule fois où il s'était fait prendre, d'ailleurs, c'était à cause de Sam.

Le môme l'avait cafté après que Dean l'eût envoyé promener une fois de trop, tout cela parce qu'il en avait marre de satisfaire ses petits caprices – pour se venger, l'épouvantable sale gosse était allé rapporter fièrement au paternel comment son grand frère s'était mis à parader avec le gang des mauvais garçons de leur lycée en se promenant la clope au bec et John s'était mis dans une colère terrible. Son petit frère s'en était voulu à mort par la suite il passa la semaine qui suivit à poser de la glace sur son œil au beurre noir et il avait même bien voulu l'aider à faire ses devoirs et à le couvrir auprès des surveillants qui s'étaient mis à loucher sur la blessure avec suspicion. La vague de questions gênantes qui en découla les avait forcés à changer d'école pour la énième fois – un changement que Dean approuva avec soulagement parce qu'il en avait eu ras la casquette d'être le sujet de toutes les rumeurs et que Sam avait supporté en silence, bien conscient que tout ce bordel était entièrement de sa faute.

Dean avait mis quelques semaines avant de lui reparler normalement.

Toujours était-il qu'après cet incident, Dean avait cessé de fumer des clopes en douce et d'accepter les joints des sales gosses avec qui il traînait. Le maigre plaisir que lui procurait la nicotine valait peu de choses, comparé au crochet du droit de son père, lequel avait été suivi d'un sermon particulièrement hypocrite sur la façon dont il allait attraper la mort en fourrant ces saletés dans sa bouche – au beau milieu des insultes, Dean s'était bien gardé d'avouer qu'il avalé pire que de la fumée de cigarette.

Eh, il était un crétin d'ado qui en avait eu marre de devoir jouer les figures paternelles pour son ingrat de petit frère, pas un parfait débile avec des tendances suicidaires.

Mais il n'avait plus vraiment l'excuse de l'adolescence à peine pouvait-il invoquer le poids que la solitude jetait sur ses épaules et il savait qu'elle ne serait recevable aux oreilles de personne : John ferait un commentaire sur le nombre de fois où il s'est lui-même retrouvé seul à traquer le monstre du jour et que Dean n'avait qu'à ravaler sa misère au lieu de se plaindre tandis que Sam… Sam reniflerait probablement avec cet amusement teinté de mépris qui ne manquait jamais de saper le moral de son grand frère.

Dean tira une autre bouffée, toussa un peu, laissa le goût âcre de la fumée se mélanger à l'amertume familière qui lui emplissait la gorge à chaque fois que ses pensées se détournaient vers son cadet.

Penser à Sam lui faisait moins mal, ces temps-ci.

Oh, il s'était torturé à imaginer la petite chambre douillette et remplie de bricoles que son petit frère devait occuper à Stanford, à lui inventer une petite copine brune et menue qui passerait des journées le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, à lui confectionner au fil de ses rêveries des repas riches en fibres et une petite routine confortable. La mièvrerie qui accompagnait ses fantasmes innocents enrobait le tout dans une douceur tout simplement insupportable qui ne s'atténuait généralement qu'après quelques verres de whisky ou une partie de jambes en l'air exigeante – ses anesthésiants préférés face à la solitude qui ne manquait jamais de lui mordre l'âme.

 _Merde_ , il en était réduit à souhaiter que Sam soit là pour le balancer, quitte à affronter les poings de son père au passage. Il prendrait tout sans protester : les colères, les caprices, tous les pires défauts du gosse – qui n'était plus vraiment un gosse, qui serait toujours un gosse à ses yeux, qui serait toujours son sale gosse de petit frère – si cela lui permettait de ne plus rouler dans une putain de voiture vide.

Il en était réduit à souhaiter que son père le frappe, que son frère l'insulte plutôt que d'affronter le silence omniprésent de leur absence – merde, il trahissait une promesse qu'il avait faite des années plus tôt après que John lui ait décoché un cocard, une stupide promesse qu'il avait bêtement tenue en pensant que cela faisait de lui un meilleur fils et pourtant, cela n'avait pas empêché son frère de l'abandonner, son père de l'abandonner.

Qui se souciait de ses cigarettes, maintenant ? Personne. Pas de John pour lui faire la morale, pas de Sam pour le toiser du haut de sa supériorité mal placée. Dean pouvait s'enfiler le paquet entier sur toute la soirée, il pouvait même fumer dans son bébé adoré que personne n'en aurait rien à foutre.

Et pourtant, il se sentait tout de même dégueulasse.

 _Parjure_ , d'une certaine façon.

Dean jeta son mégot et l'écrasa sous son pied, repoussant l'envie de balancer le paquet à la poubelle et de décrocher son téléphone pour avouer à son père qu'il avait déconné, qu'il s'était remis à fumer mais merde, il jurait, cette fois, il n'recommencerait pas à faire le malin. C'était ridicule de se sentir horrible pour si peu, pour un plaisir coupable qu'il s'était offert sur un coup de tête, pour une énième tentative de combler le silence qui était devenu son perpétuel compagnon et pourtant, il était aussi nauséeux que le jour où il avait dû recoudre sa première blessure tout seul, aussi misérable que le jour où son frangin les avait laissé tomber pour se barrer vers sa petite vie rangée.

Il avait presque envie d'appeler Sam, de l'énerver en jouant la carte du mystère (« devine quelle connerie j'ai encore faite, Sammy »), d'entendre sa voix grincer et le sermonner à propos du cancer ou une autre de ces maladies pulmonaires, des probabilités pour qu'il finisse hors d'haleine lors d'une course-poursuite avec un wendigo et que ça se termine par un bain de sang dans un fossé. Ça serait bref et cassant, évidemment, mais ça aurait le mérite d'être autre chose que le statique de la radio et les blagues qu'il n'osait plus faire de peur de devenir fou.

Le chasseur sortit son téléphone d'un air absent, jouant un moment avec l'idée, avant de le ranger et de reprendre une cigarette. La fumée lui piquait désagréablement les yeux, les rendant vitreux pendant un battement de cil.

Il ne connaissait même pas le numéro de son frère, de toute façon. A quoi bon lui rappeler à son bon souvenir ? Sam n'avait pas perdu son temps pour l'oublier, n'avait pas donné un signe de vie depuis son départ vers la Californie – peut-être pour enrager leur père, peut-être pour mépriser son aîné ou peut-être juste parce qu'il avait voulu les enterrer avec le reste de son passé. Au point où ils en étaient, Dean ne saurait sans doute jamais.

Et c'était tout de même foutrement injuste.

N'était-ce pas vrai, après tout ? Il était le dernier rempart de la famille Winchester, n'avait-il pas droit à un peu de répit ? Sam les avait trahis en les laissant tomber pour sa chimère de vie normale, John l'avait trahi en l'abandonnant pour poursuivre sa croisade et il lui semblait qu'il était le seul Winchester encore debout, le seul à encore honorer la mémoire de leur famille, à prétendre qu'ils étaient autre chose qu'un père et deux fils que la vie avait éloignés. Cela sonnait creux même à ses oreilles et son unique récompense pour cette loyauté indéfectible était une bagnole silencieuse, un paquet de clopes qu'il avait promis de ne pas fumer et la honte de l'avoir acheté.

 _Merde_ , pensa Dean en tirant une taffe nerveuse avant de jeter le reste de sa cigarette par terre. _Merde._

Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à jouer les bons fils, apparemment.

Il tripota son téléphone, envoya un SMS maladroit à John pour demander ce qu'il chassait. Puis, avant qu'il puisse se raviser, il ouvrit son répertoire à la lettre C et appuya sur le premier nom qui s'y trouvait.

La voix rauque de Caleb accueillit son « Hey, sois franc, est-ce que tu fumes encore ? J'ai un paquet en rab'. » avec un rire assez chaleureux pour lui faire oublier le silence pendant quelques heures.


End file.
